ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE! Star Clusters 8
Star Clusters 8: Bloodlust of the New Foe Yufa and Ryou are forced into a duel with what appears to be simple street thugs. But as the duel continues, things may not be all it seems. Will they be able to make it out of the Duel? Featured Duel: Johnny & Sonny vs. Yufa & Ryou Duel continues from previous chapter. Turn 2: Johnny: Johnny draws. He Summons "Blazeraptor Auron" (1200/1000), and activates its effect, to inflict 500 damage to Yufa & Ryou (Ryou & Yufa's LP: 4000 > 3500). In response, Ryou activates the effect of "Gaia Spirit SHADOW - Dracon", discarding a card to inflict 500 damage to Johnny & Sonny, and because it resolved one of its effects, another 500 damage is inflicted to them (Johnny & Sonny's LP: 3200 > 2700 > 2200). Johnny then activates "Blazeraptor Crater", gaining 2 Nebula Counters and re-adding the "Gaia Spirit Goliath" he discarded for "Dracon's" effect back to his hand (Johnny's Nebula Counters: 0 > 2). Johnny then activates the effect of "Blazeraptor Heat Egg", Special Summoning it from his hand since he controls a "Blazeraptor" monster. Its other effect then activates, so he sends "Blazeraptor Crater" from his field to the GY, to gain 2 Nebula Counters (Johnny's Nebula Counters: 2 > 4). He uses his 4 Nebula Counters, "Heat Egg", and "Auron", to Constellation Summon "Blazeraptor Alpha Crudion" (2200/1000). He activates its effect, discarding a card to add "Tag Scrambling" from his Deck to his hand. He activates it, to swap the turn order so that Sonny goes before Yufa. He sets 1 card and ends his turn. Turn 3: Sonny: Sonny draws. As they control a "Blazera-" monster, he Special Summons "Blazeraider Heretrice" (2300/1000). He activates its effect, gaining 5 Nebula Counters by targeting "Dracon" for its effect (Sonny's Nebula Counters: 0 > 5). He uses his Nebula Counters, and "Heretrice", in order to Constellation Summon "Blazeraider Trainer Warden" (2500/0). He activates its effect, destroying "Crudion" to gain 2200 ATK. (Warden's ATK: 2500 > 4700). He then attacks and destroys "Dracon" (Yufa & Ryou's LP: 3500 > 1300). He then activates "Blazeraider Burnout", tributing "Warden" to inflict 1500 damage to Yufa and Ryou, but Ryou activates "Gaia Conversion", halving the damage, and adding "Gaia Spirit Ecto" (Yufa & Ryou's LP: 1300 > 550). Sonny sets 1 card and ends his turn. Turn 4: Yufa: Yufa draws. To his Draw Phase, Sonny activates "Blazeraider Dark Magic", Special Summoning "Warden" from his GY. Johnny then activates "Blazeraptor Obedience", as a "Blazeraider" was Special Summoned, he can Special Summon 1 "Blazeraptor" monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Crrudion". Yufa activates "Lightspeed Starlegion", and upon gaining 2 Nebula Counters, halves his LP to Special Summon "Starlegion Recruiter" (1000/1800), subsequently activating its effect to Special Summon "Starlegion Soldier Apprentice" (1000/800) (Yufa & Ryou's LP: 550 > 275), (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 > 2). He activates its effect, to gain 2 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 2 > 4). Yufa then activates "Starlegion Spirit Boost", tributing "Recruiter" to gain 4 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 4 > 8). He activates "Soldier Apprentice's" effect, as it's the only monster they control, he Special Summons "Recruiter" from his GY. He uses "Soldier Apprentice" and "Recruiter", and 8 Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Elite Starlegion Supreme Assailant" (2800/2000). He attacks and destroys "Warden", and activates its effect to gain 2 Nebula Counters (Johnny & Sonny's LP: 1200 > 900) (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 > 2), and because of its others effect, it gains 400 ATK for each of Yufa's Nebula Counters (Assailant's ATK: 2800 > 3600). Yufa attacks and destroys "Crudion" (Johnny & Sonny's LP: 900 > 0). Featured Duel: Tobias Winchester vs. Yufa Goyami Turn 1: Tobias: Tobias Normal Summons "Regalram of Violent Storms, Warche" (2000/1000), and activates its effect, adding "Regalram Temple Pillar". He activates it, gaining 1 Nebula Counter, and Special Summoning "Regalram of Hope, Vicrose" from his hand (2500/2000) (Tobias' Nebula Counters: 0 > 1). He activates its effect, replicating "Warche's" effect, to add another Cometshower Spell to his hand; he adds "Regalram Mob Tribe", and its effect gives him 2 Nebula Counter. (Tobias' Nebula Counters: 1 > 3). He activates "Warche's" effect, converting it into a Continuous Spell. He then activates his Field Spell's effect, destroying "Warche", and adding "Regalram of Healing, Rekluse", and subsequently activates its effect, Special Summoning it from his hand (500/500), and gaining 600 LP, as well as gaining 1 Nebula Counter for every multiples of 1000 LP he has (Tobias' LP: 4000 > 4600), (Tobias' Nebula Counters: 3 > 7). He uses Rekluse, as well as 7 Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Regalram Ancient of the Future, Prister" (2700/1500). He activates it, placing a card from his Deck on the top. He ends his turn with 1 facedown. Turn 2: Yufa: Yufa draws. He summons "Starlegion Galactic Shooter" (1700/1000), and activates its effect. He discards "Starlegion Resurrectionist", to destroy "Mob Tribe." Tobias activates "Regalram Mourning"; as a Spell Card he controlled was destroyed, he could draw 1 card, and if it's a "Regalram" monster, he can Special Summon it. He draws "Regalram of War, Counstel" (2200/1000). Yufa activates "Starlegion Disintegration", discarding "Starlegion Righteous Blaster" to destroy "Prister", but Tobias activates "Counstel", so his "Prister" cannot be destroyed by card effects that turn (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 > 2). He activates "Starlegion Resurrection", banishing "Resurrectionist" to Special Summon "Righteous Blaster" (1600/800), and activates "Resurrectionist's" effect to Special Summon itself and gain 3 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 2 > 3 > 6). He activates "Righteous Blaster's" effect, paying 500 LP to gain 1 Nebula Counter (Yufa's LP: 4000 > 3500), (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 6 > 7). He uses 7 Nebula Counters, "Galactic Shooter", "Righteous Blaster", and "Resurrectionist" as Constellation Material to Summon "Elite Starlegion Battle Cruiser" (3000/1000). With its effect, it can attack three times per battle phase. Yufa attacks and destroys "Counstel", "Prister", and "Vicrose" (Tobias' LP: 4600 > 3800 > 3500 > 3000). He ends his turn with 1 facedown. At the End Phase, Tobias' Counstel's effect activates: As it was destroyed this turn, Tobias gains 2 Nebula Counters for every "Regalram" destroyed this turn (Tobias' Nebula Counters: 0 > 6). Turn 3: Tobias Tobias draws. He activates "Soul Charge", to revive "Prister" and "Counstel", and paying 1000 LP (Tobias' LP: 3000 > 2000). He activates "Prister's" effect, making it a Continuous Spell Card until the End Phase. He then activates "Regalram Re-Conversion", making "Prister" a monster again, that can attack. He uses 6 Nebula Counters, and "Counstel", to Constellation Summon "Regalram Ancient of Knowledge, Lyonel" (2000/2600). He activates its effect, banishing "Regalram Mob Tribe" from his GY, to gain Nebula Counters equal to "Prister's" Strength Classification (Tobias' Nebula Counters: 0 > 7). He activates "Regalram Armaments", giving his "Prister" 800 ATK (Prister's ATK: 2700 > 3500). "Prister" attacks and destroys "Battle Cruiser" (Yufa's LP: 3500 > 3000). Yufa activates "Battle Cruiser's" effect, gaining 7 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 > 7). "Lyonel" attacks directly (Yufa's LP: 3000 > 1000). He sets 1 card and ends his turn. Turn 4: Yufa: Yufa draws. As Tobias controls monsters and Yufa doesn't, he Special Summons "Starlegion Descendant" (1900/2400), and uses its effect to Special Summon "Resurrectionist", subsequently activating its effect to gain 3 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 7 > 10). Yufa uses 8 Nebula Counters, "Descendant", and "Resurrectionist" to Constellation Summon "Elite Starlegion Supreme Assailant" (2800/2000). As he has 2 Nebula Counters, Assailant gains 800 ATK (Assailant's ATK: 2800 > 3600). He attacks "Pristen", but Tobias activates "Regalram Defensive Magic", forcing all his "Regalram" monsters to switch into DEF position, and by discarding 1 card, his "Regalram" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and Tobias gains 1 Nebula Counter upon activation, plus 1 Nebula Counter for every monster switched to DEF this way (Tobias' Nebula Counters: 7 > 10). Yufa sets 1 card and ends his turn. Turn 5: Tobias: Tobias draws. He Normal Summons "Regalram of Peace, Earl", before using 10 Nebula Counters, "Earl", "Pristen", and "Lyonel" as Constellation Material to Constellation Summon "Zodiac King of Willpower, Aries" (2400/2800). He activates "Aries'" ATK, reducing Yufa's Nebula Counters 0 (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 2 > 0), (Assailant's ATK: 3600 > 2800). He activates the other effect of "Regalram Defense Magic": By sending it to his GY, he Special Summons as many "Regalram" monsters as possible from his GY, but they are all Continuous Spell Cards, cannot attack, and their effects are negated. "Aries" gains 400 ATK for every face-up Spell Card on the field (Aries' ATK: 2400 > 3600). "Aries" attacks and destroys "Assailant" (Yufa's LP: 1000 > 200). Tobias activates "Aries'" effect, destroying "Earl" and allowing him to attack again (Aries' ATK: 3600 > 3200). "Aries" attacks directly, but Yufa activates "Starlegion Reflection Unit", attempting to destroy "Aries" and inflict 3200 damage to Tobias, but because "Aries" is unaffected by Trap Cards, the attack follows through regardless (Yufa's LP: 200 > 0). Category:Chapters